A Day in the Life TTA Style
by Invader Neutron
Summary: PG for kissing 'n' stuff that little kiddies think is gross. Summary - Mickey Mouse is evil and must be gotten rid of...


A Day In The Life: Tiny Toons Style: Back in Business 

ï²

Chapter 1: Let's Get To Know Each Other...

Buster yawned and stretched out on his lawn chair outside the stump that served as the front door to his burrow. He looked up and found himself looking into the eyes of a chipmunk. She was smiling down at him.

"Hello...hope I didn't startle you. I'm Roseline, I just moved into the tree next to your burrow. Thought I'd come and introduce myself." She stood up straight as he sat up. She held out her hand to him.

"Not at all, I'm quite used to sudden appearances." He took her hand in his and gave it a little shake. He looked her over. She was wearing a white mini-skirt that was somewhat like Babs's but a little tighter and a form-fitting black t-shirt. Her tail was long and fluffy; she had long blonde hair, jade-green eyes, and black and white chipmunk stripes running down her tail and (he presumed) down her back as well. A figure not unlike that of Fifi's made her very attractive. "I'd guess you're a chipmunk but the tail is a bit to fluffy."

"Yeah, I'm a mix of chipmunk and squirrel." She shrugged. "Wow, it's so different around here!" she looked around.

"Where'd you come from?" he asked, making her look back to him.

"Hmm? Oh! Pardon me, I came from downtown Toontown. I wanted to get away from the pressures of not belonging directly to any group." She laughed lightly as he began to walk down the sidewalk. When she didn't immediately follow he motioned for her to.

"What do you mean?" he looked over at her and saw her blush a little and look down sheepishly.

"Well...I'm half Disney." She muttered. He got a slightly surprised look on his face.

"How does _that _work out?" he suddenly noticed how much she looked like a Disney chipmunk in the way she was coloured.

"My dad's Chip Maplewood."

"From Chip 'n' Dale?"

"One in the same." She nodded.

"And your mother?" Buster prodded quietly, knowing well that it really wasn't his business.

"Oh...she's around..." she shrugged the smiled. "She's the one that helped me move into Acme Acres. I had been living near my dad. Their short—and well hidden—marriage didn't last too long. But I was the product of it. It happened a while ago too...way before my dad met that rat Gadget." Buster regarded her coolly.

"The only WB squirrel I know of that's a female it Slappy. Would that be your mother?" they were winding their way to Babs's burrow.

"Yep. Good guess." She laughed. "It was back when she had brown fur. According to her the stress of being married to a Disney character changed her fur gray!" Busted laughed with her.

"I always wondered." He bent down and knocked on the burrow door.

"A friend of yours lives here I presume?" Roseline looked down at the burrow curiously.

"Yeah...a _friend_." He winked and she giggled. Babs popped halfway out of the burrow and grinned when she saw Buster.

"Hiya, blue ears!" she noticed Roseline. "Who's the girl?" she asked as she climbed out of the burrow.

"Babsy, meet Roseline. Roseline, meet Barbara Anne Bunny—" he was suddenly broken off by a mallet to the head.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" she cleared her throat and tossed the mallet over her shoulder, holding out her hand. "Babs Bunny at your service. You just move here?" she smiled sweetly. Roseline looked from Buster (who was on the ground flat as a pancake) and then back to Babs. She smiled.

"I like your style. Roseline Chipmunk." They shook hands and giggled as Buster snapped back into himself. He gave Babs a little annoyed look the grinned to the girls.

"Anywhere you'd like to go, Rose?" he asked. Babs jumped in just after him.

"Yeah, we'd be glad to show you around town!" Babs moved over next to Buster and took his hand.

"Actually, I was supposed to meet Baxter at the Weenie Burger. Wanna come with?" Roseline looked to them hopefully. The bunnies faces lighted, big grins spreading across their faces.

Baxter tapped his fingers lightly on the table as he waited for Roseline. When he saw her enter with Buster and Babs Bunny he smiled broadly. Rose always had a way of things, and meeting the two most popular people in Acme Acres was a nice start off. She walked over to him and scooted in next to him. Buster and Babs slid in on the other side of the table and grinned.

"I'm Buster Bunny."

"And I'm Babs Bunny."

"No relation." The spoke in unison now. Baxter laughed and Rose giggled a little.

"I'm Baxter Dog. I just moved here."

"You come from Toontown too?" Buster asked as he raised his hand and motioned for four malts. He let down his arm and waited for Baxter's answer.

"Yep. Lived right next door to Rose and her dad." He smiled and slipped an arm around the back of the booth behind Rose. "They're not so bad, you know." He looked down at Rose, almost ignoring Buster and Babs.

"Who?" Babs asked, perplexed.

"Disney characters, I mean." Baxter looked at her innocently.

"What do _they_ have to do with anything?" Babs looked from Baxter to Buster to Rose as their malts arrived. Buster smiled and put an arm around Babs's shoulders.

"Don't worry about it now, Babsy, I'll explain it all later." He looked back to the dog and chipmunk across from them. Buster gave Baxter a once over. Tan fur, a dark brown spot on his ear, normal WB style guy eyes. In fact he was built like a WB toon. And yet something lingered in his aura. "You half too?" he asked, casually sipping some malt through the straw.

"Not Disney." Baxter shook his head as the girls listened, quietly drinking their malts. "WB and MGM. My dad's Wile E. Coyote and my mom's—"

"You're dad's _who_?!" Babs spluttered, choking on her malt.

"Wile E. And my mom's...well, she's not well known. She played a bit part in _All Dogs Go To Heaven_, her name's Flo." He shrugged and took a gulp of malt. "Never asked my dad how they got together. Haven't a clue." He looked to the rabbits. Buster and Babs exchanged looks.

"Well, I guess this just goes to show—you learn something new everyday." Buster shrugged as Fifi came trotting in. She looked a little depressed.

"What's up, Feef?" Babs called. Fifi made her way over and stood near the table.

"Le sigh...Ah am tired of all ze boys runneeg from moi. Eet eez...tres depresseeg, non?" he looked down at them. A costumer from across the room, got up and began to leave. He was a tall, handsome skunk and Fifi saw him out of the corner of her eye just as he opened the door to leave. He eyes lit. "Le sigh! Le pant! Le _reow_!" She squealed, jumping up and readying to chase after him. "Ah am goeeg to geet vous! Come 'ere le skunk 'unk of mah dreams!" she left them, leaving only a Fifi shaped cloud of smoke. They all started laughing and didn't stop for some time. A few moments after they had finished their malts the door opened once more and Shirley McLoon came walking in, followed closely by a little green duck by name of Plucky.

"Like, get _crucial_, Plucky! I wouldn't date you if you were, like, the last bird on earth, er some junk!"

"Ah, c'mon, Shirl! I spent a buck fifty on those rental videos for you! Think of all I lost!" he gasped.

"Speaking of getting lost." She muttered. Unfortunately he didn't hear her.

"Woncha even watch 'em with me?" He begged. Shirley rolled her eyes.

"Like, what'd you get, er some junk?" she asked, putting a hand on her hip and looking at him levelly.

"Oh, they're the best videos on earth! I got _Super Samurai Slugs_ one, two, and three!" his eye were practically bugging out with joy and he seemed to be slobbering at the mouth. "Each one promises nothing but sheer fighting and mindless stupidity!"

"Eww!" Shirley broke his small moment of joy. "Like, mondo negatory vibes! Like, go away, Plucky!" she gave him a mental zap and turned away. Catching site of Buster, Babs, and the two new toons she smiled. "Like, hello, er some junk." She was standing by the table now. "Wait a minute, don't tell me your names..." she closed her eyes and putting her forefingers to her temples for a few seconds. "Like, totally cool! I've, like, never met mixed toons before! Hiya, Baxter! Hi, Roseline! I'm like, Shirley McLoon, er some junk."

"She can read minds." Buster commented coolly.

"Ah, now I get it." Baxter nodded. "Nice to meet you." He smiled.

"Care to join us?" Rose asked.

"Like, sorry, but I can't stay. I've, like, got to get to my ballet practice, er some junk. But it was, like, totally nice meeting you, er some junk." She waved and walked out of the fast food joint, careful to keep a lookout in case Plucky was still hanging around. Buster and Babs left a little while afterward, bidding goodbye and saying they had some important homework to do, but Baxter knew better. Unlike the girls he had caught the wink at the word "homework". Baxter let his arm slip down off the booth and around Rose's shoulders. She sat there gently stirring her second half-drunken strawberry malt. A faint smile on her face and a vacant look in her eyes. She suddenly stood and took his hand, leading him to stand too. Leaving her malt she and him walked out the door and into a dropping sun. Neither of them spoke as they walked through the park, their arms around each other. Roseline leaned her head onto his shoulder and sighed when they reached her tree-home.

"Won't you come in, Baxter?" she asked politely. He nodded and opened the door for her. Walking in he saw the stuff he was used too at their old house: the old red couch and chair, the record player...but he just couldn't remember the large stereo system. She smiled a little when she saw his eyes linger there. "It was gift from the WB execs. They want me to stay with Warner Brothers. Wait down here a minute while I get out of this skirt." She spoke in a quiet voice, as if not to wake anybody but he caught every word she said, and upon saying them, he turned around and placed his hands on her waist.

"I can help you out of it." He smiled cavalierly and pulled her a little closer to him. He leaned down and kissed her deeply. "I've been waiting to do that all day." He whispered as his hands slid down to the zipper in the back of her dress. Roseline rolled her eyes and pushed him away.

"I'll see you in the morning, Baxter." She led him to the door, and did her best to ignore his sad puppy-dog face. Baxter left in a joking and happy mood, even though he hadn't gotten to kiss Roseline again.

At the same time all that was happening. Buster and Babs were sitting on his couch, slightly cuddled up as they watched TV. Buster had just gotten through explaining all to Babs about the mix breeding that had been going on behind their backs for the past few years.

"Do you think Bugs has any half breed kids?" Babs asked suddenly. Buster looked down at her, at a loss of what to say. He hugged her closer and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm _sure_ he doesn't." he laid his head on top of hers and kept a tight grip on her waist. Smiling she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek then gently pulled him down to where he laid in her lap. She petted his ears playfully and ruffled the fur on top of his head. Buster sighed and, after a while, fell asleep right there in Babs's lap. She waited a bit then gently lifted him, laying him out on the couch, and left to go to her own burrow. Pausing as she locked his burrow with her key she looked up at the moon. As she did she caught sight of a light on in one of the windows of the tree-home near the burrow. She watched intently. She recognized the shadow of Roseline as she moved around the room.

"I still don't understand I can't just live here with you, Rose!" Baxter asked her over the phone later that night, "We lived together before we came out here!"

"We also lived in the anthro city. Baxter, that was before I found my parents! That sort of thing just isn't accepted here! Not even at Warner Brothers, the cartoon capitol of inside jokes! I'm sorry, Baxter." She shook her head a little even though he couldn't see her. "Lets give it a little bit so they can get used to us." She strained her voice as she spoke the next words.. "Please, Baxter, please?"

"You don't have to beg me, Rose." He said simply, "I understand. I'm sorry I raised my voice." He silenced for a moment then changed the subject. "You hear about the new Scaa CD?"

_Years and years ago Baxter found himself stuck in a terribly boring history class. When the bell rang he practically ran out of the classroom and down to lunch. Although he didn't know anybody in this lunch it was still better then being back in that classroom. _

_"May I sit here?" she asked. Baxter had looked up to find himself looking into the eyes of a teenage chipmunk with long blonde hair, glasses, and a petite figure. She was looking down at him expectantly._

_"Sure!" he pulled out a chair for her. She sat down next to him and the next thing he knew they were in a deep conversation about cartooning..._

He smiled; just one conversation about cartoons had started a long friendship and romance. That had been back when they were living in the anthro city next to Toontown. Upon entering Acme Acres they had abruptly been changed physically into more toon-like characters. Baxter was still wearing his orange shorts and wondered vaguely if he even needed to wear shorts anymore. He might had ended up looking like Buster. Shaking himself mentally as he adjusted the phone in his hand. He liked the idea of wearing pants, and he certainly hoped he still had to...he let his thoughts fade out there as Roseline started talking agian.

"Thank you for understanding, Baxter. It really means a lot to me." She gently said, ignoring his change of subject. They talked a little while longer about various things, then the conversation was brought back up just before they hung up. "It's not like I don't want you here, but really, give it a while so we can get used to this place." She smiled and he could hear it in her voice.

"Goodnight, Rose. Sleep well." He chuckled a little.

"Goodnight, Baxter. I'll see you tomorrow." Baxter hung up. Then decided to go for a walk. He ended up in the park that Roseline lived in. Unexpectedly, he ran into Babs Bunny on her way home. He grinned.

"Oh! Hello, Babs. How're you?" he smiled and motioned her to walk beside him. "May I have the pleasure of walking you home?" he asked as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Of course." She smiled then looked up at him. "Baxter, how close were—er, I mean—are you and Roseline?" she asked suddenly. Baxter looked down at her and thought a moment, choosing his words carefully.

"As close as you can get." He spoke quietly. He looked back to Babs. "Why?"

"I was just curious." Babs suddenly did a spin changed into Joan Rivers and spoke again. "And you know I can't keep my curiosity controlled!" she spin changed back to herself as they reached her burrow. Baxter laughed and gave her a small round of clapping. "Thank you! Thank you!" she mock bowed and smiled. Babs took his hands in hers and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for walking me home, Baxter. I really enjoy your company." She turned to go inside when suddenly he spoke up.

"Say goodnight, Babs." He looked at her seriously and watched as she slowly turned around to face him.

"How did you know—?"

"_Say goodnight, Babs_." He said again. She eyed him carefully then finished the famous line that her and Buster had nearly worn out.

"Goodnight, Babs." She watched as he smiled and walked off, leaving her in a state of total confusion. "I've _got_ to call Harriet."

Chapter 2: A Slight Change... 

School began the next week and currently Buster and Babs found themselves in the Acme Acres Mall. Buster rolled his eyes as Babs picked out another outfit and held it up in front of her.

"I don't see the need, Babsy, you can spin change into anything. _And_ you _always_ wear the same purple mini-skirt and yellow sweater." He adjusted the weight of the stack of clothes he was carting. "Really, where's the point?" he dropped the clothes. Babs threw down the shirt she'd just picked up and put her hands on her hips.

"You just stated it, Buster Bunny!" she was coming close to yelling. "I've always been forced to wear the same old outfit! And now that finally the show's gone out you don't want me to change! Well I do! In case you haven't noticed, Buster, I've grown up! I don't look like a little kid anymore!" she burst then promptly ran off. Buster sighed.

"Women! Really, it must be coming to that time of the month." He muttered before chasing after her. "Babs! Wait!" panting he finally caught up with her. "Sorry about that. I didn't realize." He said quietly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, Buster, I shouldn't have yelled at you." She leaned into him. He put his arms around her small waist and silently took in how much she'd changed since. She was taller now (as was he) and had lost her childish form. Her waist was thin and her chest much more defined, her hips were shapely and her legs long. She had a figure that could rival Jessica Rabbit and he had never noticed. How had he been so blind? "I have noticed how much you've changed," he said, backing away a little, holding her hands and looking her up and down obviously, "and so has all the other guys in the school. I'm constantly barking at them to stay away from you." He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "C'mon, I'll help you choose a new look." He started to pull her back towards the prep clothes when suddenly a small darkly lit store caught Babs's eye.

"Wait, Buster, let's go in there!" she pulled on his arm and soon Buster found himself inside the little store. At once in he found himself surrounded by pounding metal music, black lights and strangely dressed people. Babs squealed in delight. She went straight for the tight black shirts, all with odd sayings on them. She grabbed about ten of these then started looking at skirts. "Hmm...do I want zippers or buckles?" she put a finger to her mouth thoughtfully.

"Um...Babsy, are you sure this is the look you want?" Buster put his arms on her sides from behind. He spoke with a slight stutter as he looked around the store.

"Oh, of course, Buster! I love it!" she giggled and picked up a few skirts of both kinds. Three she picked up had zippers and three had buckles. Throwing the skirts over her arm as well she went for the jewelry. She flicked through some armbands and picked out a buckle on bracelet that was wide and fake leather and for her other armband she got a pyramid bracelet. She grabbed a couple packets of the small black rubber-band-like bracelets then started looking at shoes. "What do you think of these, Buster?" she asked, pointing to some knee-high commando boots. Buster looked at her nervously but she was already heading towards the cash register with the boots and her clothes. He sighed and shrugged.

While he was waiting in the food court for Babs to get out of the bathroom—she was changing into her new outfit—he caught sight of Baxter and Roseline. He called them over and soon they were sitting across from him. He noticed the three-row pyramid bracelet around Baxter's arm suddenly and quickly looked him over. Baxter was wearing green corduroy pants, an orange t-shirt, a black spiked collar and, of course, the aforementioned armband. He grinned at Buster when he noticed him looking at his outfit.

"You like it? I'm a little bit of a punk." He chuckled and slipped an arm around Rose. Buster's attention turned from Baxter to Rose. She was wearing a black mini-skirt with a fishnet shirt. Over the fishnet shirt she had on a tight black shirt that had plastered across the front of it a picture of the Fonz with his catch phrase: "Sit on it". Buster shook his head.

"I guess I'm the one behind in the styles." He muttered as Babs joined them. They talked for a long time before finally heading on home. Once home and alone, Buster searched his closet and found a packet of plain black t-shirts. He smiled. "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em." He unwrapped the package and tried on one of the shirts. It was tight but he didn't mind. He picked up the spiked armband Baxter had tossed at him earlier when they were at his house. Buster put it on and grinned at himself in the mirror, this was a pretty good-looking change, he thought. Black looked good on him and he smiled at himself in the mirror. Babs was gonna love this. He'd have to wait a few days before he could show his new look to the entire school. Buster climbed out of his burrow and locked his door behind him. He looked around...the lights were on in Rose's tree-home. A slight bound in his step he strode over to her red front door. The classic "shave and a hair cut" knock and she opened the door.

"Yes, Buster?" she spoke softly and looked up at him. The light coming from inside was dim and surrounded her like a halo; she wore a thin and short nightgown that had elastic just under her chest. She stepped out of his way and motioned him in. He could hardly take his eyes off of her but somehow managed to look away and go over to the couch. She had a huge stereo system and from it's surround system he could hear a gentle melody filling the room like a cup of hot chocolate would a cold day. "Did you want anything in particular?" she asked, just as soft, as she locked the front door back. He looked over at her, her back was to him and he noticed her tail came out from under her gown in a way that it pulled the back of it up to her waist, giving him a little skirt peek. She turned around and smiled; gliding over to the couch she sat down next to him. He felt as though a sudden fog had just come over him mind. He couldn't think anymore. "I hope you don't mind my music." Her voice was like honey, "It's just some old smooth favorites of mine, if they bother you just let me know." What was she saying? Did it matter? He smiled and nodded, his eyes half-closing. He felt like he was under water, all his movements slow and steady. There was something in the air...that's what was clouding him like this...what _was_ it? He took in a deep breath as she talked on (she was saying something about getting them drinks) and suddenly he realized what it was. Her perfume. It was light, lingering in the air around her but its effect was very strong. When she stood and headed for the kitchen, eager to keep him comfortable, he gave his head a quick shake. Once his mind was clear again and she had returned he smiled at her and took the cup of tea she offered him.

"Thank you, Roseline." He sipped it for a moment.

"Oh, call me Rose."

"That's such a pretty name, Rose. It stands out too."

"Yes...unlike—Oh, what's that name that was so overdone in the fifties?—Barbara Anne? I swear, it's such a common name, don't you think? Must be a girl by that name in nearly every city!" Roseline sipped her tea and watched his reaction over her cup. He was simply staring off into space and after a moment he closed his eyes and took a long gulp of tea. Buster looked up at her, catching her eyes levelly. She sat down her cup on the table and smiled faintly at him. A calm look across her face and she never looked away from him. It was like a staring contest, except you could blink. He tried to read those beautifully deep jade green eyes that taunted him so but it was impossible. It was like wanting to look through a window that had semi-see-through curtains. You just see the faint shadows of what you want to. He unknowingly moved closer on the couch to try and look deeper into her eyes, he ended up stopping only when he became aware of her breast against his. He looked down momentarily, unsure of what happened. She reached up and put a couple fingers under his chin, tilting his head back up to where he had to look her in the eye. She leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips. _Gentle,_ he thought, _just like Babs...BABS!_ He suddenly pulled away from Rose.

"Rose...I—I can't! I've got Babs! And...and you've got...Baxter..." his voice was trailing as she pushed herself back onto him.

"Give me a couple more minutes and Babs'll be the last thing on your mind." She spoke in a low voice that was dripping with richness.

"But—but what about B-Baxter?" he stuttered as she came onto him more.

"Don't worry about it." She smiled, "He'll never know." She put her arms around his neck and kissed him again. This time she wasn't gentle though. She held him against her body tightly and he found her legs coming up gracefully around him. He finally closed his eyes and opened his mouth. He put his arms around her and gripped her tighter then he'd ever held Babs. A sudden fire had come up in him and he didn't have a clue as to how to stop it—or if he wanted to stop it. She ran her hands down his chest then back up under his shirt. His breathing was getting deeper. She backed off and started kissing his neck. A sigh escaped his lips. She went to the other side of his neck and bit down hard, pulling on the skin. He let out a sudden whimper of pain and she smiled as she slid out of his lap and sauntered over to the door. She deftly unlocked it and opened it. "You're right, Buster, you belong with Babs. I belong with Baxter. It was nice of you to visit. Come on by again sometime." She watched as he got his bearings and after a long moment stood and walked out the door. She shut it quietly and turned the key. She didn't turn around until she heard the footsteps on the stairs.

"Well? Did he fall for it?" Baxter asked. Rose spun around and ran into his arms.

"Like a rock in water." She grinned and kissed him deeply. Baxter grinned.

"Hmm, the plot thickens..." he stepped her off the stairs and dipped her low. Another long deep kiss, he held her up with one hand and dimmed the lights until they went out with his other hand.

Chapter 3: Let The Fur Fly... 

First day of school once again. Buster climbed out of his burrow and dusted himself off. He looked up just in time to see Roseline coming out of her tree-home. She waved at him before locking the door and going on down the path to school. Buster, on the other hand, shook his head and started towards Babs's burrow. About five minutes later found them walking calmly down the path, hand in hand and both wearing...shocking outfits.

"Hiya, Buster! Got the new Samurai Slugs—yeow! What are you wearing?" Plucky's burst of joy about the comic book was cut off short when he saw their outfits. "Eh...Buster, lookin' kinda—_freaky_—there."

"Yeah, what of it?" Buster purposely kept his eyes level on the path ahead, as did Babs.

"We were tired of our old looks. It's about time we grew up—don't you think?" Babs scoffed at him then the couple promptly walked on ahead, leaving Plucky in a stunned silence. He gaped at them as the bunnies walked ahead, his beak hanging open and his hands slack at his sides.

"Jeez, first Disney half-breeds now Buster and Babs's are going freak. What else!?" Plucky asked himself before trailing behind them to school.

Roseline slid easily into the seat at the front of the class; she smiled at Baxter behind her as the teacher—Bugs Bunny—continued to place the rest of the class. She leaned over his desk and spoke in a low voice, darting her eyes around as she talked.

"How goes it?" she asked.

"Fine—I think I freaked her out the other day with that line I slipped her." Baxter smiled.

"Good, make your next move today. We've got to act fast."

"Confuse them."

"Hit 'em hard."

"Get 'em out before they realize we're there."

"Alright class, settle down." Bugs Bunny broke their conversation, looking at them pointedly. Roseline smiled apologetically and turned around as Baxter sat up a little straighter in his seat. "Taday we'll be woirkin' on da more complicated spin changes. Any volunteers?" Bugs pulled a carrot out from behind his back and calmly chewed on it. He searched the class for hands that just weren't there. Suddenly a brown furred hand shot up into the air and caught his attention. Bugs looked over at the chipmunk girl. He squinted, she looked a little to Disney to be in Acme Loo., but who was he to judge? "Yeah, you, get on up dere." He watched as the girl got up and came to stand in front of him, giving the class a side profile view of her.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked calmly. "I mean, spin change into." Bugs put a hand to his chin and thought a moment, looking down at her then up to the ceiling. He leaned down and whispered in her ear something. She smiled and nodded when he backed up. She turned to face the class then promptly became a brown, black, white, and blonde tornado of colour. She made a small circle around the empty space in front of the room, blowing papers around and making Bugs back up a few more steps. Baxter gave a half-smile at the shock on the toon's faces around him as he calmly clasped his hands in front of him in the air and set his chin on them. Buster and Babs were watching in rapt fascination and he watched them without turning his head. Roseline stopped spinning and a gasp went out all around the class. She stood before them now clad in a long elegant and very detailed dress that must have had a six-foot long train. It had a slit up the side that came clean up to her hip, it had no sleeves and over her shoulders a white mink jacket. Her hair was done up with white and pink roses in it, the same design that was so delicately all over the dress. Many of the toon males present did the normal cartoon reactions, eyes popping out of their heads, tongue's rolling out, and steam coming out of their ears, wolf howls...all except Baxter, who only smiled at her and gave her a little wink. The females in the room simply stared in shock as she began to sing the famous Jessica Rabbit song in a sweet rich voice that rivaled Jessica's.

"_You had plenty money 19...22. You let other women make a...fool of you. Why don't ya do right? Like some other men do. Get outta here, get me some money too._" She paused and looked around at the class before stepping a little closer to the desks and continuing. "_Now if you had prepared 20...years ago. You wouldn't be wanderin' out from...door to door. Why don't ya do right? Like some other men do. Get outta here, get me some money too. Get outta here, get me some money too._" A few more sultry steps had her in front of Buster's desk. She—taking the move from the movie—easily sat down on top of his desk, making him lean back in his chair in surprise. "_Why don't ya do right? Like some other men..._" She got up and went around behind him. She put her arm around his neck and pulled him back into her, resting his head in her chest. He closed his eyes and tried to block everything out, her voice, her hands, her scent...oh, her breathtaking scent...She leaned down close to his cheek and finished the song on that lingering note. "_do_..." she walked away as she held the note and when she was done singing promptly faced the class again and spun changed back into her black dress, commando boots, spike bracelet and collar. She sat back down to whistles and cheering. She took them all in stride with nods and smiles. The bell rang a few minutes later and her and Baxter left the classroom together. Roseline gave the Wild Takes classroom one last look from down the hall and caught sight of Babs and Buster. Babs had her arms draped around Buster, who kept his arm around her but the look in his eye made it obvious she was the last thing on his mind. Roseline turned back to Baxter and slipped an arm around his waist. She smiled and leaned her head on him as they walked. Baxter and Rose took a seat at the back of the class, ignoring Elmer Fudd—their teacher now—and whispering amongst themselves.

"That was real good, Rose." Baxter grinned at her as he sat his notebook on his desk and turned sideways in his seat. "Never would have thought of it."

"Yeah, well...I almost went to your desk." Roseline shrugged. "When are we going to meet him again? Or has he talked yet?"

"Not a word." Baxter shook his head. "Wonder why this is so important to him—do you know?"

"Naw...he's kinda quiet about that. Kinda quiet all the time, actually."

"Creepy, ain't it?" Baxter shook his head thoughtfully. "But it pays good."

"Yeah, you got that right!" She nodded and quieted as the rest of the class started coming in. Baxter and Rose faced forward in their desks, giving each other a look that clearly stated "this'll be boring" before slouching down in their seats. The bell rang and Elmer shut the door.

"Alwight cwass." He began. "Today we'll learn about—"

"Uh, excuse me...professor. I'm curious about something." Rose cut in rudely, sitting up a little straighter in her desk. Baxter gave her and odd look then simply relaxed back a bit to watch the show. Rose did a quick simple spin change into an outfit like Elmer's normal hunting one and mocked his voice. "How wong have you had this tewwable speaking impewement?" She grinned as laughter rolled over the class then spun changed back into her outfit. "It really is annoying, don't you know?" She stood up on her desk, the better to be seen. "Oh! And that terrible line you're always being forced to say! What hack writer came up with 'be vewy, vewy quiet'?"

"I came up with that!" Elmer was beginning to steam. Rose smiled.

"Really? Well then maybe the hack writers _are_ smarter. You outta have a talk with them." Another ripple of quiet laughter. Rose leapt off the desk and bounded up to the front of the class. She leaned casually against his desk. "So what're we learning about, teach?" she smacked her mouth like she was chewing gum and talked in a Broncs accent. "Cause, you know, if you're gonna teach us to hunt we might as well just give up right now." The laughter got a little louder. "Unless you wanna teach us how not to hunt—then we'd all be getting somewhere, or rather, no where." Kids were holding their stomachs now, not necessarily at the remarks but at the bright shade of red Elmer's face was turning. "Oh, I know! You could teach us how to cook rabbits—if you'd ever cooked one!" she jumped up on his desk. Roseline smiled at Elmer from on top of the desk. She casually jumped down. "So...I go to the principal's office—right?" she grinned. Elmer just jerked his hand at the door. Baxter shook his head and smiled.

"I'll take care of your stuff, Rose." He called. She waved and nodded at him then promptly left. Baxter reached over to her notebook and laid it on top of his. He looked back up at the teacher only to notice that the entire class was turned around looking at him and Elmer was glaring. "What?"

Lunch came quickly after that. Roseline joined them with a grin and dropped her tray across from Buster's. Baxter pulled the seat out beside him for her. She had come back to class not twenty minutes after leaving, much to the dismay of Elmer (who's eye had started to constantly twitch whenever Rose got within touching distance of him). When the lunch bell rang to leave Baxter and Rose set off for the gym, as did Plucky and Shirley. The first day of school had always been a free day until Lola came along as couch. Lucky for Rose and Baxter, she decided to have them play baseball, which left the two in the outfield a long distance from being heard.

"Did you talk to him?" Baxter asked.

"Yeah."   
"And! What did he say?"

"He said," she sighed and wiped some sweat from her brow. "that I out to lure Buster a little more. Get him to really trust me..."

"Romantically, you mean?"

"Yeah. He also said that you should work on Babs, not too much, but enough to keep her confused. After all two lives would be more then an even trade, don't you think?" Roseline quieted when she saw Bugs Bunny walk out and go up to Lola. Baxter looked at Bugs then gave Roseline a sideways glance.

"You didn't go to the principal's office, did you?"

"No! I went to a pay phone! Duh!" she looked back to Bugs. Baxter rolled his eyes.

"Well, now you're going to the principal's office." He smiled. "Bugs is the principal and..." Baxter looked away from Bugs and to Rose. "here he comes."

"Excuse me, Baxter. May I take this little lady away from your company for a bit?" Bugs asked as he looked sternly down at Rose.

"Be my guest, sir. See you later, Rose." Baxter said cheerily. Rose glared at him as Bugs led her away.

"Really, Rose, ya were so _good_ in my class. Why the sudden change?" Bugs talked as they walked down the halls of Acme Loo. Roseline wandered where they were going. "Alt'ough...from what Elmer told me..." Bugs suddenly chuckled lightly. "Everyt'ing ya said was true." Bugs opened the door to his office and let her in. Roseline smiled up at him. Bugs went around behind his desk and sat down. He clasped his hands in front of him and looked at her with a sort of twinkle in his eye. "You're a chip off da old block. Defiantly a daughter of Slappy's."

"Sir?" Roseline's ears perked up. "You...you know?"

"O' course! I was dere when ya were born." He smiled. "An' speakin' o' you're modder. I think I'll give 'er a call."

"What for!?" Rose quickly pushed a chair out of the way and leaned up in front of him on the desk.

"Look, I don' want ta put ya in detention so I'll call you're mom. It's mandatory. Do ya understand?" Bugs reached for the phone and smiled. "Don' worry so much, I think you'll find Slappy'll be proud o' ya. Go on back to class, Rose." He picked up the phone and began dialing. Roseline turned and left his office, closing the door just as she heard him say 'Hello'. Rose dashed down the hall and back outside with Baxter.

"Get in trouble?" he asked quietly as she panted beside him.

"He called Slappy." She stood straight again and looked over at him. He reached over and took her hand.

"You know, Rose, I've been thinking...do I really have to hit on Babs? It bothers me...makes me feel like I'm cheating on you."

"Don't worry, Baxter, it's necessary." She gave his hand a squeeze, "Besides, it's not like what I'm going to have to do with Buster." The class started to make their way in. She leaned over and kissed his cheek as they followed slowly behind the class.

Chapter 4: A Little Persuasion...

Rose lay at home reading a book on her couch. She was quietly playing music on her stereo and didn't even look up when Baxter came downstairs clad only in a towel wrapped around his waist. Suddenly she sat up.

"Baxter!" she squealed. She heard a clang as he hit his head on the top of the refrigerator.

"Ow! _What_?" He came back in the living room adjusting his towel and biting on an apple.

"I've just got a great idea...a way to get me at Buster."

"What?" he said through a mouthful of apple. Rose looked at him disdainfully.

"Don't talk with your mouth full. We could make a very loud show...of us breaking up! Right outside his burrow." She glanced at the clock. "We could do it right now! He'd still be awake. C'mon, get some clothes on!" she leapt up and ran upstairs to brush her hair. Baxter came up muttering something about wanting to sleep next to her tonight. She ignored him and waited while he got some pants and a shirt on. "Alright, now all we have to do is start yelling at each other...anything—I can work out the details later when I'm at Buster's house crying over you." She smiled and grabbed hold of his wrist. After placing a very forceful, very passionate, _very deep_ kiss on his lips she smiled. "Will you please work with me on this?" she cooed.

"Sure thing, Rose." He grinned and dipped her low, tugging on the belt of her robe gently but not untying it. Another kiss and they were headed towards the door.

"Let me start, Baxter....I CAN'T BELIEVE THE NERVE OF YOU!" she screamed, surprising Baxter. He jumped and she smiled then went back into yelling mode. She thrust open the door. "GET OUT! OUT!" She shoved him out the door and glanced around. Perfect, Buster had already been outside fixing his basketball hoop.

"Oh, but Rose...I didn't mean to offend you!"

"You selfish _jerk_!" Thankfully she lowered her volume, however had Baxter not known she was acting he would have been very afraid. "I told you I didn't like that! And what did you do?" she shooked her head and sighed. "No! It's over! Over, Baxter!" Rose looked up at him with venom. She felt a slight tinge of fear creep though her back though whenever Baxter straightened to his full height and got a very sinister look on his face. A brief look he shot her though with his eyes told her he was sorry for whatever it was he was about to do. She braced herself.

"So that's it, huh?" he said quietly. "This is the game you're playing, is it?" she glared at him, already letting false tears come into her eyes. He slapped her. She never expected it, but when she saw his arm come up she made herself fall to the ground as if it had been a hard hit. He'd barely touched her. Baxter spun on his heel and walked away. Once she couldn't see him anymore she burst into tears. Sobbing and holding her hands to her face. Buster ran over and put his arms around her.

"Shh...it's alright, Rose, I'm here." He muttered. She buried her face in his chest and smiled through her sobs.

"Thank the heavens for that." She tried to stand and he followed her.

"Do you want me to stay at your house for a while, Rose? Keep you company?" Buster asked politely.

"No...the place is a mess...could we go to your burrow?" Rose wiped her tears and looked at him pitifully. He couldn't say no.

"Yeah, c'mon...I'll make you some carrot juice." He led her over to the burrow entrance and jumped down first, helping her down afterwards so she wouldn't fall. She giggled at his remark.

"I'm allergic to carrots." She sat down on the couch.

"Alright...hot chocolate good?" he called from the kitchen.

"Splendid." She waited patiently, looking around the room. She found a picture of Babs beside the phone and picked it up. She placed it back on the table carefully when Buster came back in. He handed her a mug and she sipped on it quietly, giving him the same look she had the last time he'd found himself alone with her. "I guess you heard everything." She spoke quietly as she sat down her mug on the coffee table. Buster found it odd for her to be avoiding his eye contact. He sat his glass down too and reached over, taking her chin in his hand.

"Did he hurt your cheek, Rose?" he asked sincerely.

"No..." her voice was nothing but a whisper. He jade green eyes held his with their depths. "Oh, Buster..." she slowly slipped her arms around his neck and pushed herself into his lap. Shocked at first he didn't react then finally...his arms wrapped around her waist and he soon found their lips meeting with a licentious passion. Heat scorched through him, threatening to singe his fur. Roseline pressed herself more into him, pushing him back into the couch into a lying position. When they broke after what seemed for forever she ran her fingertips down his ears. "Oh, Buster, please..." she kissed his neck now, pulling eagerly on his shirt and ripping at his throat. Buster arched his back and, against his own will, pulled her away momentarily. He sat up, not bothering to move her out of his lap.

"Rose...what about Babs?" he looked up into her eyes sadly. She kissed the top of his head.

"She'll never know."

"But _I _will."

"True...but I can love you so much more then she can. Let me show you." Roseline found his lips again and soon she found Buster being the pushy one. He ended up on top of her this time. His hands roving over the silky robe she had on. He felt the tips of her fingernails pressing into his back a little.

"Let me just..." he tried to speak, "...lock the front door real quick..." he pushed himself up and she slid off the couch. As he was at the door he shook himself. "No."

"No? What do you mean?" Roseline looked to him, confused. Buster sighed and turned back to her.

"No, Rose...I think you're feeling better now. Maybe you ought to go home." Buster held open the door for her

and waited for her. She looked deep into his eye, searching his mind for the answer to why he was able to resist her. When she found it, she smiled warmly.

"You must really love her." Roseline said quietly. She stood and left. Buster watched her go, he shut the door and put up the hot chocolate glasses.

"Have fun?" someone called from the bedroom. Rose looked up to see Baxter come down the stairs casually.

"Not really, no." she sighed. Baxter crossed the room and held out his hand for her.

"Good..." he smiled. "I can't say I'd hoped you would, Rose...but did you succeed?"

"I wish I could say he's putty in my hands. He's resisting me. It's weird." She smiled and kissed Baxter deeply after standing.

"So...you wanna watch one of those stupid chic flicks?" he smiled at her. She yawned and put her arm around his waist.

"Oh, please, no! Let's just cuddle and get some sleep, _please_! I'm tired."

"Deal." He said, but his word fell on deaf ears. Roseline had already fallen asleep. He smiled and picked her up. Baxter laid her out under the covers on the bed, taking her robe off her and hanging it up on a chair. He went to the closet and picked out an outfit for her to wear to school when got up in the morning. After doing which he turned off the lights, shut the blinds, got in bed and covered them both up then promptly cuddled her closer and fell asleep. Hours later, Baxter woek with his arms around Rose and the phone ringing. He yawned and reached behind him without looking. Rose stirred but didn't wake. "Hello?" he asked, groggy.

"B-B-Baxter?!" Buster stuttered. "What are you doing at Rose's house?" Baxter rolled his eyes.

"We made up." He said, sitting up and playing with a piece of Roseline's hair. She snuggled into his chest and let out a little moan.

"Is she there with you?"

"Yeah, she right here...but she's asleep." He smirked and his tone turned a little colder. "I hear you turned her down."

"Um...well, I..." Buster looked nervously around the hall. "I just wondered where she was...and why she was late."

"She needed some extra sleep, that's all. I was here when she came in—we had a talk and we're together again." Baxter looked down lovingly at Rose as she slept on. He could feel her gentle breath brushing against his belly fur, and he tail as it wrapped slowly around his own. "Go to Babs, Buster," Baxter suddenly spoke. "Tell her you love her and never let her go. Kiss her and promise her the world...this will never be spoken of again—will it?"

"No, sir." Buster hung up the phone and so did Baxter. He put both his arms around Rose now and gave her a little squeeze.

"Hey, Roseline." He whispered as he ran a finger down her spine. She shivered at his touch and woke. Baxter smiled as she stretched, pressing herself more into him, and looked up at him.

"G'morning, Baxter, sleep well?"

"Very with you at my side." He kissed her cheek. She moved up more comfortably between his legs and leaned into him sideways. Rose put her arms around his neck and touched her nose to his.

"Might I have heard the phone ring?"

"Yes."

"And who, pray tell, was calling?"

"Buster Bunny."

"Oh? I'll bet he was surprised when you picked up, wasn't he?"

"I believe so."

"And what did you tell him, exactly?"

"That we were back together. We made up last night." Baxter smiled as she kissed him.

"What a wonderful lie of you!" Rose giggled and snuggled into him just a little bit closer.

"Should I thank you?" he smirked and cocked an eyebrow, tilting his head.

"I don't know...should we go to school today?"

"No, I wouldn't think so...but..." he smiled, "We're only an hour late and it's only the second day of school."

"Point taken. C'mon, let's get a move on. Wanna take the car?" Rose asked nonchalantly as she slipped the outfit he'd chosen on. Baxter paused at her mention of the car.

"Um...the—car, Rose?" he looked up at her and she smiled over her shoulder.

"Yeah, it's about time I made an impact on this town." She turned around and leaned back on the dresser, a smug smile giving her a slightly sinister look. Baxter got out of bed and pulled on his jeans and a t-shirt.

"Are you sure?" he asked as she stood up straight after getting his shoes on. She looked up at him, breaking the gap between them and grinning.

"I am...you don't sound so sure though. C'mon!" suddenly she grabbed his hand and drug him downstairs to the in-tree garage. She flicked on the light in the garage reveling a beautiful pink fifties Thunderbird convertible. Her eyes lit up when she saw it even though she'd seen it a million times before, he knew cars would always be her one true love. It had a chrome stripe done the middle, the car above the stripe was white, and below was strawberry pink He chuckled and took the keys from a nearby rack.

"I'll drive, thank you. I'll not be known for having my girlfriend driving me places." He pressed his hand in the small of her back and gave her a gentle push forward she went to the passenger side of the car. Rose glanced at her watch.

"Oh! It's nearly noon! We've already missed lunch at school. Let's stop at the Weenie Burger and get a bite to eat before we head into the Looniversity, shall we?" she ran her hands through her hair while looking at herself in her antique, silver compact that she used only for it's mirror.

"Whatever you say, sweetheart." Baxter pressed a button on the key chain garage door opened and back the car out, closing the door with the same button once out. The old ford putted quietly through the park then finally out onto the street. Baxter drove it like an expert. Roseline held her small purse in her lap and smiled over at Baxter looking, because of his choice of dress for her, every bit the fifties beauty. He smiled as he turned into the Weenie Burger parking lot and parked right in front of the booth they'd end up sitting at. After ordering their meal Baxter and Roseline enjoyed themselves, laughing and talking about when they were kids. Trading stories, and reminiscing in shared ones. They headed off for school as one and got there at one-fifteen. Baxter parked the car next to Bugs Bunny's, and together they got out and went to their class, arriving late for cartoon math.

"Hiya, fellow students!" Roseline said loudly as she entered, smacking on unseen gum and swinging her bag as she sauntered over to a desk, a definite swing in her hips. "Sorry we're late, teach, really...we musta slept in." Roseline spun around and sat down in a desk. "Had a busy night, you know." Roseline winked at Baxter as he came down the aisle to sit next to her. He rolled his eyes at the remark but grinned at her nonetheless. The teacher, Daffy Duck, stood at the front of the class tapping his foot impatiently.

"Thaths enough!" he sputtered, making Roseline laugh—she was followed closely by the rest of the class. "We've got anvilths and malleths to study!" he threw his hands up in the air in time to notice a very large anvil falling down and hitting him squarely on the head. A very large mallet fallowed it closely.

"Well, now that he's been quieted, let's relax a bit!" Rose smiled and turned to Baxter. As she was talking with him while the rest of the class talked amongst themselves, she noticed Buster watching her from across the room. She smiled at him then turned back to Baxter. Buster sighed and turned around to face Plucky.

"Why are women always so fickle?" he asked quietly. Plucky looked up from his comic book.

"I don't know! You think I would? Look how far I've gotten with Shirl...ah, but she loves me though—I'm sure." Plucky buried himself back in the comic book waiting for Buster to continue. Buster, not caring to hear about Plucky's love life (of lack of, actually) he looked back at Roseline briefly.

"Honestly, I mean it's like one minute they love you and the next they hate you." The second Buster said it he knew he shouldn't have. He shut his mouth and looked to Plucky quickly. Sure enough, Plucky's eyes were on him, the comic book was forgotten.

"Did you and Babs get in a fight?" Plucky looked like he was just being handed a bag of money. Buster used his quick wit to answer for him.

"Don't be insane, Plucky! It was just a metaphor! I was trying to get my point across." Buster rolled his eyes and turned back around in his seat, thankful that Plucky couldn't read minds like Shirley. Without turning his head, though, Buster watched Roseline as she flirted with Baxter. Plucky watched his friend for a few minutes before returning to his comic book...inside of which was taped a picture of a playgirl with a certain loons face pasted on. Plucky smiled...

Chapter 5: Let's Get Together, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah... 

Buster hugged Babs close to him on his couch. He was lying on his back and she was straddling his stomach. She smiled down at him, resting her hands on his chest. Today she wore a yellow halter-top, a purple mini-skirt, and underneath it all, fishnet hose and a fishnet shirt. He smiled as she ruffled his blood red shirt and giggled. He moved one hand down gently from her waist and let it slide down her thigh, his fingertips just under the edge of her skirt. He moved them a little, tickling her. His eyes were fixed on her pink belly and when she gasped as he moved his hand a little more under her skirt (something he hadn't done before) he looked up at her face. Her eyes were closed and she had a faint smile on her face. Apparently she was concentrating on his hand. He smiled, _Just like Rose_, he caught his thought just after it flashed across his mind and for the briefest moment his hand stopped it's gentle caressing of her leg. He continued his hand again after a second but his mind wasn't on it. _Darn it! I've got to get her out of my mind!_ He thought then turned his eyes back to Babs, _What better way then with my true love?_ He smiled and sat up, using his other hand to press her up against him and playfully pulling at the top of her fishnet hose under her skirt. She opened her eyes again and smiled. Buster pressed his lips to hers and didn't need any teasing for a fiery passion to burn up within him. He was finally alone with Babs, really alone with her. Her small hands were wrapped around his neck. He took his hand out from under her skirt and put it around on her back, feeling for the button that would let the skirt fall free when she stood. Found it. Babs moved a little bit when the skirt's waistline loosened from around her. Buster would have smiled if his lips hadn't been on hers. Buster forced his hand down the back of her now undone skirt and gripped her fluffy tail tightly. She pulled her lips away and looked down at him with those beautiful blue eyes. There was a little sparkle in them now, but he didn't know what. She smiled; Buster was looking up at her—not really smiling himself but sort of studying her. She liked it when he did that, and he only did it whenever they were this close together...and alone. She didn't need to be a mind reader to know that he was doing his best to watch his step, doesn't want to be to rash and do something that'll make her hate him. She pulled him closer. He was still looking up to her and when she hugged him to her his chin went gently into her well-developed chest. She took in a deep breath and he closed his eyes, holding her tight (both his hands now wrapped tightly around her waist) and burying his face in her chest a little deeper. Suddenly she felt something seep through the cloth of her shirt...something wet...like a tear. She looked down at Buster suddenly and was surprised to see he was silently crying into her soft shirt.

"B—Buster?" She stuttered. He didn't answer just held her tighter. Suddenly her looked up at her, tears glittering in his eyes and biting on his lower lip. "What in heaven's name...?" she asked, obviously surprised.

"Babs...Babs, I...last night I..." he teared up and Babs waited patently. "Last night, Rose and Baxter got in a fight and she came over to my burrow crying and we...I mean to say we...made out..." he cried into her shirt once more. She was mad at first then looked down at the pitiful sobbing creature that was holding her so tight and crying in her chest. She knew it must have been killing him all day. She carefully put her hands around her neck and hugged him. After moment he quieted. "You're not mad?" he asked, not daring looking up at her.

"I can't lie, Buster, I am." He took in a quick breath as if he was going to start crying again. She quickly continued. "But...I can see how much you regret it. Or at least, how much you're sorry about it even if you don't regret it." Babs added with a hard tone in her voice that he hoped was directed at him. He pulled himself away from the comforting softness of her chest and looked up directly in her eyes.

"I _am_ sorry, Babsy, please! It'll never happen again! I don't know why it happened last night, honestly, I don't. One minute Rose was sobbing and I was trying to cheer her up and the next she was pushing herself on top of m and begging for my attention." He blurted, looking at her sorrowfully when he was done. She studied him for a moment.

"Baxter and Rose didn't act like they'd gotten in a fight last night when I saw them today."

"I know, it confused me too." Buster nodded, "She seemed really mad at him last night too. When she didn't show up on time to school today I called her house—" at this he looked to her apologetically, she motioned for him to continue, "—and Baxter answered. He said they'd made up." Buster looked up at Babs, tears welling in his eyes again. "I'm so sorry, Babs! I didn't want it to happen! I did stop it before we went farther! Told her I loved you!"

"So you _did_ resist?" Babs asked, her tone gentle. Buster looked down and nodded.

"Yes." He said it as if he were five, telling his parent that he'd drawn on the walls with a permanent marker. Babs hugged him.

"Then I forgive you." She kissed his cheek.

"But—but—" Buster jerked his head up suddenly. "But I kissed her! Didn't even think of you! _Made out_ with her!" he looked utterly bewildered. She smiled.

"Yes, well...we all make mistakes. And besides, any good woman can make a man forget his true love if she knows what to do." She smiled and kissed him deeply on the lips. "But if it happens again trust me, Buster, you'll never again hear my voice whispering in your ear," she leaned close to the bottom of his ear, he voice turning low and sultry. "Never again fell my hands running themselves down your chest." She slid her fingertips down his chest, applying delicate pressure, making him lay back down. "Never again will I be yours, Buster, if it happens again. _And you don't want that, do you_?" she asked pointedly, poison lacing every word. He shook his head and obvious 'NO!' and she smiled, "Because you know that no one will ever love you like I can—or ever be able to show their love for you like I can, _right_?" She cocked an eyebrow and he nodded his head feverously. She leaned down on top of him; he felt her chest press against his and smiled. "Good boy."

"You know...Roseline let me on top first..." he grinned at her shocked reaction and kissed her before she could say anything to his joke. Babs closed her eyes only when his tongue pushed through her lips.

Buster had walked Babs to her burrow, grateful to all the gods that existed that she'd forgiven him. But he'd walked her there for two reasons, one was for the presence of her company and two was because he was afraid of her jealous warpath. He wasn't exactly fond of Roseline anymore, though curious about her behavior—and Baxter's—he knew they'd never really be close friends. Friends, perhaps,—but hadn't it been Buster himself that could have stopped it all? Hadn't he had been able to resist kissing her in the first place? Buster slipped his hands in the pockets of his new jeans. Faded denim, tight on him from the knee up and very much baggy from the knee down. His blood red shirt hung loose, and his spike bracelet gently jabbed into his side. He sighed, why had he let Roseline get the best of him? Why? _Why_? He looked up at the sound of familiar giggling. Roseline was lying out in front of her tree house. She wore only a black, two-piece bathing suit. Buster would have smiled had he not suddenly seen Baxter coming around the tree, a water hose in his hand. Baxter sprayed Roseline harshly yet playfully and she shrieked and laughed at the onslaught of cold water. Buster sighed and shook his head a little...sure; part of him regretted kissing Rose...the other part of him liked being with her—really liked being with her. But he wasn't about to have her become his little plaything. He stopped his thoughts there and began walking over to Rose and Baxter, getting splayed with water in the process. The two apparent lovers laughed and turned to him, Roseline now standing soaking wet and Baxter coming up and hugging her from behind. Together, as though Buster wasn't there at all even though they were looking right at him, the two rocked a little.

"Yes, Buster?" Roseline smiled. Her eyes sparkled at him but he couldn't tell if it was because of him or not.

"Rose...are we still friends or do you hate me now?" Buster felt awkward talking about this with Baxter there, but Baxter was to keen on kissing Roseline's neck to notice.

"Oh, we're still friends, Buster, why on earth would we not be? It was just a couple of kisses, after all!" she laughed both at her remark and at the way Baxter suddenly bit her neck. Buster was surprised by her remark but didn't show it, he smiled instead.

"Babs knows now." He said quietly, looking at the ground briefly.

"Oh, does she?" Rose acted as if it was nothing. "Not mad, is she? I hear sometimes people will get mad over nothing."

"Yes, she's mad. How can you say it was nothing, Rose?"

"It was just some kisses." Roseline rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but Babs is my girlfriend. And I'm lucky she still trusts me."

"Oh, how sweet..." Roseline smiled innocently and Baxter looked up at him, a smile plastered on his face as well.

"Yeah..." Buster looked from Roseline to Baxter a little suspiciously.

"It really is big-hearted of you to tell your girlfriend, I wouldn't have to guts," he turned back to her neck, "Not that I've cheated on you or anything, love." He began nibbling once more. Buster looked levelly at Roseline.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you to watch yourself, Babs might get a jealous streak." He turned away from them and went into his burrow. Roseline smiled and leaned back into Baxter more. Baxter easily turned her around and led her into the house.

"C'mon, Rose, you've got mud on you...you ought to take a shower." He smiled and together they went upstairs to the bathroom. Roseline faced the mirror behind the sink once she got in there; Baxter was getting a couple of towels. She leaned on the counter.

"You think we might still be able to get them?" she asked quietly. Baxter laid the towels on the counter and turned her around to face him.

"Well, yeah, if we try hard enough." He nodded. She leaned back into the counter.

"Maybe you should work on Buster—I don't think he trusts me anymore." She looked up into his eyes. Baxter smiled faintly as his hands slid down and came to rest on her waist. She leaned forward into him. "You know, the 'let's hang out with the guys' deal might work better." She looked up at him.

"You're right." He pulled away and turned the shower on. "But I'll have to be careful about it. Work kind of slow." He left her in the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. The conversation ended.

Babs was lying on her bed, the phone to her ear as she talked with her friend Harriet. Babs sighed and rolled over onto her back.

"I know, Harriet! But really, I can't just break up with him—think of all we've been through!" her speech paused and then she spoke again after her friend had spoken. "Yes, yes, I know he cheated on me. But I do love him...why are you laughing? Stop laughing! Harriet..." another pause. "No, it is not a blind love! You should have seen him, Harriet, he was actually crying over it. It was so cute." She smiled at the memory. Babs laughed at something her friend said then spoke again. "Yeah, thanks, Harriet, I've got to let you go—kay? Alright, talk to you later." She hung up and tossed the phone away. Babs got up and went to her closet, but not before turning on blaring rock music. She sifted through the clothes absently, searching for something to do. Suddenly, Babs got an idea. She shoved the clothes aside on the bar they were hanging on and cleared a space on the dirt wall of the burrow at the back of her closet. She took off a few extra accessories that would get in the way while burrowing, spin changed into her digging outfit, then dove into the wall and let her rabbit instincts take over. She hoped to make it to Buster's closet, that way she could cover the hole easily. She came out wiping dirt out of her eyes and shaking it from her bangs. She looked around, it was dark here. _Well, that's a good sign, right? After all there's not really going to be a light on in the closet unless he's looking through it._ Babs reached up to make sure she was in the closet but didn't get a chance to feel anything as suddenly the door in front of her opened. Lights came on and she found herself looking up into Bugs Bunny's eyes. Bugs looked down at her, if he was surprised he didn't show it.

"Eh...wrong turn?" he asked. Babs nodded. She turned to go but paused.

"Bugs,"

"Yeah?"

"Don't mention this to Buster, please." Without explaining she turned and burrowed out. Bugs shrugged and reached in to get the milk. He shut the door to the fridge and went back to his study. _Okay, wrong rabbit._ Babs thought as she tunneled. She came to a stop and gently pushed on the wall of dirt in front of her, it gave a little and she pressed her ear to it before pushing through. She heard the sound of metal on metal; she recognized it as the familiar sound of clothes hangers moving across the hanging pole. Babs listened even more closely. She heard a voice—Buster's voice. He was talking to somebody, she couldn't tell if the person was there with him or if he was on the phone.

"I know I should regret it." Buster said suddenly. "But I can't help it, I _did_ enjoy my time with Roseline." Babs perked up at this.

"Well, who wouldn't? I don't mean with just Roseline," Babs vaguely recognized this voice as Baxter's. "What I mean to say is, any guy would love having a good-looking girl to kiss with." Baxter laughed a little and Buster soon joined him. Babs poked a little peek hole through the wall and looked through. Baxter was lounging on the bed with a car magazine and Buster was hanging up some just cleaned clothes. Finishing the work, Buster turned around and closed the closet door. Babs pushed through quietly and listened to them some more.

"You don't seem to be bothered by the fact that I made out with your girlfriend." Buster noticed, standing in front of Baxter. Baxter shrugged.

"It's not like ya'll are in love and are about to elope or something."

"You didn't really hit—" Buster was cut off. Babs heard the movement of pillows being pushed away. Through a crack between the doors she saw Baxter get up suddenly.

"I wouldn't want to hurt Rose if my life depended on it, remember that."

"But she—"

"Rose is a little dramatic. I had barley touched her, she just likes to get attention." Babs saw Baxter relax a little and turn away from Buster some. "I love her, I wouldn't hurt her." Baxter looked back to Buster, his green eyes telling Buster that everything he had just said was nothing but the truth.

"Hey, man, relax. Sorry I pushed it." Buster smiled. "That's the same way I feel about Babs. C'mon, let's watch some TV or something, we can talk about our girls later." The two left the room and Babs came out of the closet. She looked around the room, her eyes fell on the bed and she shuddered at the thought of Roseline in that bed with Buster. She turned away from it and quietly went to the door of the room. Buster and Baxter were lounged on the couch, a gory-looking sci-fi moving on the television in front of them. She came up behind them, standing in the doorway of the hall and watching them. She controlled her breathing so that it was quiet, she stilled her motions so that you couldn't even see her chest rising and falling for breathing, and she listened intently. Buster flicked through the channels. A new broadcast came to his attention and Buster stopped for a moment.

"...and in other toon news, the famed Mickey Mouse has been kidnapped it seems." Baxter sat up a little straighter; Buster figured it was because his girlfriend was half Disney. "There are no clues that yet to tell up who his kidnapper is. We have a reporter on scene, we'll take you to him." The woman looked at the camera just before it clipped off from her and onto a crowd of Disney characters. Some were crying, other seemed to shocked to speak, and still others seemed ready to kill. Behind them stood the House of Mouse nightclub. The camera panned over to show a male reporter.

"Thank you," the reporter said. "It was a terrible thing. Today, just as Mickey Mouse was walking out to his coupe to leave the House of Mouse, it seemed witnesses say that a large van came up and someone reached out and pulled him in. They drove away before anybody could get a plate number. Minnie Mouse was standing next to Mickey, we have her here." The man turned and the camera zoomed out some to reveal and very distraught Minnie Mouse. Daisy Duck stood near her, the duck had her arm around the mouse and was trying to comfort her. "Minnie, did you get to see inside the van at all?"

"N—No!" she was crying. Babs thought it very cruel thing to do to the mouse, to question her and put he on display on the news just after something so horrible happened to her boyfriend. Even if Minnie was a Disney character, Babs didn't think she should be done like that. "It was all black in there. A-a-all I could see was a pair of eyes!" Minnie began wailing and turned away from the camera. She began crying in Daisy's shirt and the camera zoomed back into the reporters' face.

"Well, folks, I guess was can just hope that Disney's spokesmouse isn't lost to us forever. If he is though, I think we can all agree, it will be a tragic loss." The camera faded out and went into commercial. Baxter shifted in his seat and Buster looked over at him.

"I think I'd better go to Rose. Being half Disney this might affect her. I'll call you or something, Buster." Baxter got up and left the burrow. Buster turned the television off and stood. Babs stiffened then waited patiently. Buster turned around and apparently didn't see her; she was standing in a very dark corridor, after all. Buster yawned and took a step forward towards Babs. He stopped through when she stepped forward into the dim moonlight coming from the still-open burrow entrance.

"Babs?" he looked confused, she didn't speak at first. He took her in. She'd changed clothes since she'd gotten home. She was now wearing a tight black suit that zipped up the front and covered her from ankles to wrists. The suit was also a turtleneck and Buster recognized it as her digging outfit. He fluffy tail pocked out the back of it. Buster smiled as he looked her over, not even bothering to be subtle. The suit was black and as everyone knows, black is slimming, but Babs was already very slim along with well developed. On her the suit looked positively sinful.

"You enjoyed being with her?" Babs asked quietly, poison in her voice. Buster heard the warning decided to tred carefully.

"I'd be lying if I said no." he answered her just as quietly. Babs took another step forward, the blue moonlight lighting her features gently and allowing only enough light to see her outline.

"How much, Buster?" she asked. "More then you enjoy being with me?" Babs waited for his answer as she slowly walked in circles around him. Buster didn't turn to face her whenever she was at his back, he trusted her.

"Never, Babs." He answered. She was in front of him now.

"How can I know you're not lying to me?" she was behind him when he spoke his answer.

"I wouldn't lie to you. You know that." Suddenly his knees buckled and he was on the ground, Babs was on top of him. She kicked the backs of his knees and pinned in down all in one fluid motion. "Where'd you learn that?!" Buster gasped, looking up at her in astonishment. She didn't answer his question. Someone giggling from the corner of the room and the two rabbits looked over. Roseline came out of the shadows, followed closely by Baxter.

"Look, Baxter, we wont have to fight them—they're already fighting each other!" she laughed again then like lightening she jumped and toppled over Babs. The two girls wrestled for a moment and the boys watched them, each with their own thoughts on the matter of two girls fighting as they were. Roseline stood, dragging Babs with her and when Buster looked closer he saw that Babs hands weren't being held behind her back by Rose, but were actually handcuffed there. Roseline pushed her onto the couch and while Buster was watching the scene he found himself being cuffed and shoved down as well. Baxter chained the two rabbits legs together and then stood back, clasping his hand together behind his back and standing by Rose as if he were some sort of bodyguard. Rose looked down at them casually as if she fought and chained people all the time. Maybe she did.

"What are you doing, Roseline?" Buster asked suddenly.

"Never mind that, Buster. I've done some research on you and I'm wondering if something is true." She spoke calmly. Babs looked from Buster to Roseline.

"What's that?"

"Is Bugs Bunny you father?" She looked down at Buster, he didn't answer, just bowed his head.

"Yes."

Chapter 6: Surprise! 

The word hung in the air and echoed through the burrow. Yes, Buster Bunny was the son of Bugs Bunny. Questions raced through Babs's mind. Who was his mother? Why didn't he live with Bugs? Why was it kept a secret? Why hadn't he told her? Roseline smiled.

"I thought so." She turned to Baxter. "Baxter, put these two in the back of the van. We've got to take them to headquarters." Rose stood back and Baxter moved in. He jerked up Buster by the shoulder and in turn pulled Babs up. Baxter pulled them out of the burrow and shoved them into the back of a dark van where unseen hands took them as Baxter slammed shut the doors. He and Roseline got in the van and drove it out of Acme Acres. Buster and Babs were gagged and pushed against the wall of the van. The van turned, sped up, slowed down, stopped so many times that it made Buster dizzy to think about where they might be going and made Babs's stomach do somersaults. She felt Buster gently lean over and kiss her cheek. She moved over closer to him and did the best she could to snuggle into him. If he hadn't been chained up he would hold her...hold her and tell her he was sorry for everything. The van lurched forward and came to a halt. Shadowed hands reached out and tugged at them, pulled them out of the van and into the dark night. Babs wept; she would not be missed at her house at least until morning. Her mother had too many kids to take care of. She wept for Buster, who had no parents in his burrow and his father would not notice quickly. Babs wept for everything she might not get to do herself. They entered a building and were lead down so many halls, made so many turns and did so many back-ups that Buster and Babs lost track of where they were going or where they had been. Rose and Baxter walked ahead of them holding hands and behind them were the masked figures, occasionally these figures would give them a prod and hurry them along. Buster heard Babs's silent gasps as she cried, and saw the shining tears as they fell at his feet onto the floor, each one stood for a lost dream. Buster bit his lip and held back his own tears—if he was going do die tonight then he'd die with Babs in his arms and his head held high. He decided that if were to die tonight, he'd die like a man...for Bugs...for his mother that'd he'd never gotten to meet...and most importantly for Babs. They entered a room. Darkness prevailed then suddenly a voice spoke. A high-pitched voice like that of Roseline's...but more masculine.

"You brought them to me?" the voice asked.

"Yes, father." Roseline bowed her head before the desk. So the speaker was Chip. He turned around in his chair.

"Yeah, well we'd have sent notice before we took that old rat but it wasn't exactly planned for today." Buster looked in the direction of this voice and saw—to his great surprise—Slappy Squirrel.

"Slappy!" he gasped. Babs looked up.

"Yeah, waddya want?" Slappy snapped.

"What's going on?!" Buster demanded as the lights came on slowly in the room. Going for dark and gently into light he saw the toons surrounding him. Chip Maplewood sat behind a desk at the back of the room and directly in front of Buster and Babs. Roseline and Slappy Squirrel stood behind Chip, Baxter behind Roseline. On the far wall, tied up in a corner, sat Mickey Mouse. Behind Buster, stood the two lackeys' that had constantly been pushing Buster and Babs. They took off their masks and Buster saw Jessica Rabbit and Hello Nurse.

"I'm with him." Mickey spoke up. "I wanna know what's going on."

"Ladies," Chip commanded. "Un-chain the rabbits and cut Mickey's ropes." Jessica went for Buster and Babs and the nurse went for Mickey. Mickey stood up and stood next to Buster. Jessica and Hello Nurse Faded to the back of the room, standing on either side of the door.

"Alright, I'll answer your question, Mick."

"Don't call me that—only my friends call me that." Mickey spoke up quickly. Chip ignored his comment.

"You see, Mick, we think you've been on top for much too long." Chip paused as Slappy sat down on the arm of his chair. "And many of the Warner Brothers toons agree with us."

"So why'd you kidnap us?" Buster asked, taking Babs's hand and pulling her closer to him.

"Kidnap!" Chip chuckled. "Why use such a strong word? But, alright, it was because we've already tried talking to Bugs and he wouldn't even come to see us, and he didn't give us a chance to tell him why we wanted to see him. So we did some homework—you, Buster Bunny, are his son. He'd tried to hide that fact because of us. Yes, that's right, we've been collecting followers silently for years. Well, we found out about you and figured that we could get him to come and hear us out if we had you in our hands."

"So why not just come and take me? Why'd you have Baxter and Rose move in next door?"

"Oh, they were living in the same house?" Chip turned to look at his daughter, who blushed in spite of herself and again bowed her head. Chip seemed only slightly perplexed, as if this were a surprise to him yet at the same time it wasn't. "I'll see to that later...Oh, yes, our original plan was for you to trust—first—Roseline and actually tell her you were Bugs Bunny's son. The same with Baxter if you didn't get close enough to Roseline. See, then they would tell you about our little group. We hoped you would join us then...and that Bugs Bunny would follow."

"And Mickey?" Babs spoke, the tears gone from her voice.

"We had always planned to take him. His power over the world must be ended. You can't go anywhere hardly without seeing his influence." Chip sneered, a look on his face that made one think he was smelling something rotten. He looked directly at Mickey. "All the little children walking around with Mickey Mouse dolls. Their parents buying them Mickey shirts...then they get older...the children turn to teens—even as teenagers they go see the new Disney movies with their Mickey Mouse shirts on...not even realizing. He's gotten into their minds." Chip looked crazed now. "Infected them like a virus! It starts young, the parents pushing Mickey Mouse on their kids...why do parents do this? Why?! Because they grew up with Mickey. He's an honorable little mouse who represents all things good." Chip burst up, shoving his chair back and knocking Roseline in the stomach with it as Slappy fell off its arm and onto the floor. Baxter caught Roseline as she fell back but didn't say a word to Chip. They all watched silently as the chipmunk continued. "I KNOW YOUR SECRETS, MICKEY! I know how you weaseled your way to the top. How you came to life under old Walt's hands. He drew you as a boy and you started coming to life. You didn't show yourself to anybody but him. Didn't come to Toontown. No, you stood behind your maker. You whispered little words in his ear and infected him. He was your first victim. You told him what to say, told him how to act, made him great...then told him to use you as a mascot. You were always there to help him make his movies good." Chip's eyes glazed over as he spoke. Everyone looked in horror at him, their eyes darting from Mickey to Chip. The two rodents faces were mere inches apart. You got tired of it, didn't you, Mickey? During the making of _The Jungle Book_. You tired of him always asking you what to do. Always he needed help. You hated how he depended on you. You killed him, didn't you? Killed him even though it was he that had pushed you onto all those children. You knew if he died then, you'd be a legend forever. At the time of his murder, everyone who wore a Mickey Mouse shirt was showing their respects to the great Walt Disney. Yes...and slowly they grew to love you even more. They bought more products bearing your face...your name...you were a slowly spreading virus. Why'd you do it, Mick? You could have had everything...but you chose to have fame instead. Why?" Chip silenced. He voice echoed momentarily then all was quiet. The quiet was thick, it spread around the room like a warm blanket. A warm and threatening blanket. All eyes slowly turned from Chip, who was now carefully getting back in his chair, to Mickey. Mickey's head was bowed, as if he was praying or thinking deeply, maybe he was. As Baxter waited for his answer, the tension grew, and his grip on Roseline tightened. Everyone felt the tension. Slappy reached down and showed her first sign of compassion towards anybody in a long time; she held Chip's hand. Buster moved Babs away from the mouse and back towards Baxter and Roseline. Slowly, Mickey looked up into Chip's eyes. Behind him Jessica and Hello Nurse pulled out pistols from a holster on their hips. They readied themselves in case anything went wrong. Hate was written all over Mickey's face...a hate so deep, so ugly that he didn't even look like a mouse anymore. Babs gasped and clung to Buster. Roseline only glared at him, trying to mimic her father's look.

"You'll never get rid of me. No matter how many times you kidnap me I'll always be a common name in households everywhere. I've taken over the world...and I'm still doing it. You were right on everything. Everything you said was true. I admit it. I killed him. I KILLED WALT DISNEY!!!" Mickey roared. Chip smiled and pulled out a tape player and pointed to a video camera in the corner.

"That's good enough for me. You forget who I am, Mick, I'm Toontown's judge. I order you to be dipped for the murder of Walt Disney." Chip smiled even broader when Jessica and Hello Nurse tackled Mickey to the ground and handcuffed him once more.

"We'll lock him up until it's sentencing time." Jessica spoke in her usual way and Hello Nurse nodded her agreement with her.

"Thank you, girls." Chip sent them off with a wave of his hand. He turned around to face Buster and Babs. "Sorry about they way you had to be brought our here. Really, I am. But we had to get you here fast and we didn't have time to explain." Chip stood and held out his hand to Buster. Buster shook it.

"No, we understand now. I'll talk to my dad. I'll explain everything to him. He'll join, I'm sure of it." Buster nodded grimly, then looked over at Baxter and Roseline. Roseline stood now at least a foot away from Baxter, who leaned almost casually against the wall.

"It's over, Dad, it's all over. There won't be anymore toon severance! We'll all be one! No more racism!" she smiled at her father, who smiled back. Chip turned to Baxter and shook his hand.

"Take good care of her, boy," Baxter smiled at Chip's remark and watched as he backed up and took Slappy's hand. Buster looked around at all the faces. It was all over; the conspiracy that he had not even thought about had ended. And a new world of toons was forming before his very eyes. He listened to their plans as they talking calmly around him. Anthro characters would be allowed in Toontown, there would no longer be a difference in Warner Brother toons and Disney toons. One wouldn't hate the other. You wouldn't have to worry about being ashamed when you said you were half Disney, half WB. Buster smiled and laid an arm over Babs's shoulders. He liked the new world already. Baxter grinned and gave Rose a hug and a quick kiss then everybody's attention was turned to the door. Yakko Warner walked in casually—his brother and sister behind him, sauntering as if he ruled.

"Hey, Chip, how goes it." Yakko smiled. He suddenly noticed Roseline. Yakko and his brother Wakko reacted immediately. They became a whirlwind of colour as the dashed over and brought Rose back to the middle of the room. When they stopped moving they were both on the knees in front of her.

"Hello, Nurse!" They said in unison. Roseline giggled a little then shook her head, pushing her hair out of her eyes at the same time.

"Hello, boys." She smiled and made to move back over to Baxter while they stood up straight. Baxter welcomed her back with open arms and was laughing along quietly with the rest of the toons present. Yakko and Wakko faced Chip once more, Wakko saluting him with his tongue sticking out at the same time.

"We're all for you, Chip, but—even though we are the Warner Brothers—"

"And sister!" Dot chirped.

"Yes...well, despite that we still don't really have much leeway at the WB lot. Us and Slappy've gotten some toons on our side but you're gonna have to get Bugs for the rest of them." Yakko shrugged. Buster took Babs's hand and pulled her forward, standing next to the brothers. Buster did a kind of salute quickly then smiled.

"I'm on it, sir." He said to Chip. Chip nodded.

"Go on then, son." Chip had a very serious look on his face as he said this. Buster and Babs looked at each other and smiled. As one they jumped in the air and dove into the floor of the building, the tunnel trails following them out the door. Yakko chuckled and turned back to Chip.

"You have him then, Chip?"

"Yes...he confessed to everything." He suddenly looked a little perplexed. "I wonder why Bugs wouldn't hear us out." Chip looked around the room then back to Yakko. Yakko could only shrug.

Chapter 7: The Dawning of the Age of Aquarius... 

A few weeks later all was calm again in Toontown. After another, much larger trail, Mickey Mouse was sentenced to a sort of exile. He was allowed to stay in Toontown but it was decreed that he was to never visit the human world again and that other toons should keep their heads down and not talk to him unless absolutely necessary. That included Minnie Mouse, both Mickey and Minnie were heartbroken but Minnie did her best to ignore him and obey the court order. The Disney toons closest to Mickey were shocked by it all, most were mixed in morning and confusion. Toontown now saw a new dawn before it; no longer were there any differences in toon types. There were no longer different sections for different toons; Roseline was actually surprised at the many Disney/Warner Brothers couples. She smiled at them all and gave Baxter a squeeze with the arm that was around him. Baxter looked down at her and grinned. To him, she was the perfect Disney/Warner Brothers blend...the way her fur was Disney but from what he could tell only Warner Brother characters had the spin changing talent. To Roseline Baxter looked more WB then MGM, but she loved him like that. So cartoony. His arm was slung loosely over her shoulders and they were walking down Gingerbread lane in Toontown on their way back to Acme Acres. The couple matched mildly in their outfits. Baxter wearing white corduroy pants, Roseline wearing a white corduroy skirt. Baxter wearing a plain black t-shirt, Roseline wearing a form-fitting and tucked-in black t-shirt. They both wore tan Wakko Warner style hats (only not so baggy) on backwards. Roseline sighed and spoke quietly.

"Maybe we should get a cab, we don't want to be late." She looked down at her watch that actually belonged to Baxter. "It's nearly eleven-forty. We're supposed to meet Buster and Babs at the Weenie Burger at twelve—we'll never make it walking."

"Alright." He stuck out his thumb and within seconds Benny the Cab squealed up.

"Hey, guys, were can I take ya?" Benny asked as Rose and Baxter got in. As Baxter shut the door he answered.

"Weenie Burger in Acme Acres."

"Gotcha." Amazingly they hit ninety in nearly five seconds. Roseline gripped the car tightly with one hand and Baxter's own hand with the other. She shot Baxter a quick, slightly annoyed look.

"Uh...Benny, could you slow down a little? We don't have to be there instantly." She said and sighed with relief when he slowed down. "Thank you." She loosened her grip and Baxter chuckled.

"You know, Ben, it might be a little unsafe going that fast." Baxter leaned back into the seat and spoke casually.

"Yeah, probably." Benny answered. "But it's not like I'm gonna kill anybody."

"Good point, after all toons can't really die." Baxter smiled over at Roseline.

"Well, they can...if people forget about them. They just sort of...fade away."

"Yep...it's a sad thing." Benny made it into Acme Acres.

"Thanks, Benny, we can walk from here." Roseline undid her belt and Benny stopped.

"See you later, Benny." Baxter called as the cab roared off. He took Roseline hand and once again they began walking. Ahead of them they saw Buster and Babs walking with their arms around each other. They called out to them and the rabbits turned around.

"Hey, Rose!" Buster called, a smile on his face as he and Babs stopped and waited for Baxter and Roseline to catch up. Jokes were shared, along with local gossip and the quartet sat and talked for hours. For once in their life, realizing the fabulous feeling of unity.

It was nearly six o'clock by the time Baxter and Roseline got home. They had had a quiet little marriage the day after they'd taken in Buster and Babs. Currently the couple was curled up on the couch together. Roseline leaned back into Baxter with a sketchpad in her hand. Baxter watched her as she drew. Suddenly she sighed and laid the sketchpad aside, she laid her head back onto his chest.

"What is it, Rosy?" Baxter asked, actually worried about her all because of a sigh. She didn't answer immediately; instead she let a slow smile form on her lips. She hummed a few bars of a song that Baxter immediately recognized. He smiled and sang it himself. "_We're having a baby...may baby and..._" realization suddenly hit him and he looked down at Roseline quickly. He spoke the last word of the chorus. "me..." Baxter was shocked. "Roseline—are you—are we—_really_?!"

"Yes, Baxter, _we_ are." Roseline rolled over and wrapped her arms her arms around his neck and rested her cheek into his chest. She felt something inside Baxter sort of snap, as if a little shudder had ran through his spine. She looked up at him, a smile was plastered on his face and he was looking at her as if she could do no wrong. Suddenly he sprang up, Sitting her back up gently on the couch.

"Are you hungry, Roseline? Want me to get you something—anything?" He seemed as if he were a wind up toy that had just been wound after a long time. He was practically quivering on his toes. She laughed and motioned him back to the couch easily.

"Don't worry about that just yet, Baxter. Really, if I want something I'll be sure to let you know." She smiled as he sat back down.

"I'm going to be a father." He fell back into the couch as if just saying those words were too much. She shook her head a little, giggling, and hugged him. She slipped herself into his lap and kissed him.

"And I'm going to be a mother. And we're going to be parents. And Chip and Slappy are going to be grandparents." Roseline rolled her eyes. "Relax, please. You're going to make me nervous."

"Sorry, but I've never..."

"Been a father?" she laughed, throwing her head back. "You've never been married, either, but you seemed to get through that alright. You'll do just fine, Baxter." She kissed his cheek and cozied into him. Baxter gripped her tightly around the middle for a few minutes then hoisted her up and carried her upstairs. He smiled warmly as he laid her gently in bed and turned off the lights. He wasn't just happy about having a baby, but he was also glad that this baby would be born in a Toontown free of any racism. After all how could a toon that would be a mix of Disney, Warner Brothers, and MGM possibly be racist anyway? He loved his life. Baxter let a hand rest lightly on Roseline's stomach, which he knew would soon be heavy with puppy—or whatever his kid ended up being. Baxter took in a deep breath, smelling her scent and snuggling his muzzle into her soft blonde hair.

It was near midnight when Baxter heard it. He didn't move when he woke, just made sure his arm was kept close around Roseline and that his senses were all paying attention. There was only a small noise—a little click, a slight scrape. But upon those noises Baxter lost all of his laid back personality. He sat up some and gave Roseline a lingering look before he uncovered himself and grabbed a nearby baseball bat from the closet. Baxter went to the stair and flicked on the light, not worrying about waking Roseline. At the bottom of the stairs, wide-eyed and apparently without sleep, stood a very scruffy looking Mickey Mouse. Baxter would have gasped...had it not been for the fact that without thinking he'd started growling at the sight of the mouse. In Mickey's hand he held a cartoon gun.

"You dumb mutt!" Mickey, his high-pitched voice quivering, said. "Get out of my way! That chipmunk was the one that helped her father find out everything about me! She's the one that suspected me! She's next on my list!"

"Now, Mickey, I'm sure you don't want to become a serial killer."

"Might as well." Mickey started to come up the stairs. "My life is practically over." Baxter held the bat at the ready in his hands and stood his ground firmly as the mouse continued up the stairs.

"Why go after Rose?"

"Is that her name?" Mickey paused and pondered a moment then shrugged. "Why? My dear boy, she is Chip's daughter! That's why. I can't get to Chip, he's got a million dollar security system. Besides, I want to give him a taste of what he put me through." Mickey and Baxter now stood no more then a stair apart. Baxter looked down at Mickey with a sort of pity in his heart and when he looked in Mickey's eyes he new what Mickey was going through. What it must be like to go from having everything to having nothing—including friends. No one to talk to.

"A living hell." Baxter said simply, stating the obvious. Mickey nodded.

"Chip loves his daughter very much and to kill her would send him in a twist. It wouldn't be what he's done to me, but still." Mickey went to move past Baxter, but Baxter threw out his arm and pushed him back on the stair. By now, Roseline was sitting up in bad, clasping the covers around her tightly and watching silently. Baxter looked over his shoulder at her, keeping a stiff hand on Mickey's shoulder. If she was afraid, she didn't show it.

"I love her too." Baxter turned back to Mickey. "Besides, Mick, think of what you did to Walt. You admitted it yourself! You killed a guy—not just a guy—_Walt Disney_, for crying out loud!"

"I created him, why shouldn't I kill him if I want to?" Mickey looked over Baxter's shoulder suddenly. "You got yourself a very nice looking rodent there, Baxter. Nice piece of—" Mickey suddenly lost his voice as Baxter dropped the bat—forgetting it—and clasped the mouse's throat tightly.

"Finish that sentence and I'll literally throw you out and press charges for trespassing." Baxter growled, lifting Mickey off his feet and tossing him to the bottom of the stairs. "No one says that about my wife." Baxter bent and picked up Mickey's gun calmly. "Now get out." Roseline slipped out of bed and came up behind Baxter, putting her hands gently on his arms and looking around him at Mickey. She looked up at Baxter and smiled, he was standing very tall and looking down at Mickey with a pure hatred. She'd never seen Baxter do a show of force like that and was warmed by the fact that he'd done it all for her. Mickey left them then and Baxter sighed before turning to her. She smiled up at him but soon found herself looking down at him. His knees had buckled and he had fallen to the ground, the gun dropping from his hand as he sat on the floor on his knees. Roseline crouched in front of him, adjusting her gown so that it covered her. She put a couple fingers under Baxter's chin and made him look up at her. He looked terribly serious and she smiled.

"I'm proud of you," Rose said quietly before leaning in and kissing him gently. Baxter reached out and hugged her. They stayed there a minute more before Baxter got up and called the Toon Patrol. Mickey was caught and after another trial was dipped within the next week. He wasn't missed.

ïµ   
The End 


End file.
